Revenge of the Phantom
by Advance Forward
Summary: Followup to the 9th movie. The Phantom escapes from jail and has a new method to acquire the Sea Crown: capture May and use her as a bargaining chip against Manaphy! When Ash becomes involved, he, Manaphy, and the others must find a way to thwart the pirate's fiendish new plan and rescue May. And will Ash find love in the process? AdvanceShipping, AshMay, AAMayL, SatoHaru!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon. All claims of ownership go to Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda, Ken Sugimori, and Nintendo.

* * *

**Prologue**

The large, elderly, blue-haired man everyone knew as the Phantom would usually take each and every day in prison with the greatest of contempt. It was three years since he had the Sea Crown in his grasp, only to be thwarted by a group of mere kids, a foolish Pokémon Ranger, and a puny Manaphy, and then taken to this infernal hellhole to rot in. Three years of embittered musing and occupation with thoughts of hatred and rage against those who brought about his downfall, fully spent with no real end in sight. Yes, the Phantom had been known for being angry every day over the fact that he failed in getting what he desired the most, and also the fact that his only source of finding the Sea Crown, the aforementioned Manaphy, was long gone. It was an anger that was completely immutable.

But today, the Phantom wasn't bitter, or angry for that matter. In fact, he had been in a placated state for the past week, as were his loyal followers. None of the prison guards registered this sudden change of behavior, concluding that the prisoners had fully accepted the terms of their lifelong imprisonment. But the Phantom knew that, during the following night, things were going to take a drastic turn in his favor. He had discovered one last card up in his sleeve, and it wouldn't be long until all of the chips were down, and he would use this final card. Pretty soon, he knew, the Sea Crown would be his. And this time, no one was going to stop him with their foolish ideals. No one.

Wandering around the prison yard, flanked as usual by his faithful, sycophantic second-in-command Galen, always confident in his superior's success even after their ultimate arrest, the Phantom took several succinct side-glances at a dozen of the other inmates around him, all of which nodded back at him in response. And when the two passed by a third prisoner, this man whispered, "We're ready for tonight, boss."

Hours following this passed, and visiting hours befell upon the prisoners. The Phantom wasn't surprised when the guard opened up the bars of iron confining him from the rest of the world and announced that he had a visitor, despite the fact that the notorious criminal had no family or acquaintances from the outside. The Phantom stood up at this announcement and joined the single line of inmates walking down the hallway.

Once they reached the visiting rooms, the Phantom found the person whom he was communicating with for the past week. Though the two had never met personally prior to today, the elderly pirate was told that he would instantly spot his new acquaintance in a large crowd. And indeed he did. After all, anyone could distinguish this man's shiny crimson-and-yellow-streaked hair, light-purple shades, and flashy white-and-red clothing. The Phantom nodded at this strangely-dressed man, who nodded back, and the two sat between the mirrored stall that separated the inmates from the prisoners and took hold of the phones.

"You're here, Slade," the Phantom said.

"Just like I said I would," replied Slade. "So, where, may I ask, is the Chatot?"

The Phantom, recalling the faithful yet stereotypical Music Note Pokémon that was his most devoted companion, snarled bitterly. "The blasted bird ran off with that pesky Ranger who was responsible for my arrest."

"Ah. And to think I thought you'd have your parrot, since you described yourself as a pirate in the letter you sent back to me."

Recognizing immediately that their conversation was veering off into an aberrant direction, the Phantom tersely cleared his throat.

"Oh, forgive me," Slade replied, registering the gesture in an instant. He looked around to see if anyone was overhearing their conversation, then spoke in a lower volume into the phone. "Everything's prepared for tonight. At midnight sharp, my forces and I will break you and your men out. All you have to do is patiently sit in your cells and wait for us to bust in and bust you all out."

"Excellent." A malevolent smile formed on the Phantom's face. "I'm so pleased this opportunity has come for the both of us, Slade."

A similar smile crept onto Slade's face. "As am I. Like I told you before in my letter, my colleagues and I have taken quite a special interest in your case." He looked around meticulously, again looking out for any potential eavesdroppers. "An interest that should benefit us _both_."

The Phantom sneered, a low but malicious chuckle escaping his mouth. "_Yes_... I _love_ the idea of joining forces to capture you-know-who! I love it!"

"Oh, I am pleased to hear of your satisfaction. Remember, midnight. After that, you're out."

And with that, Slade hung up the phone and departed from the room. The Phantom hung up as well and walked back to the cell that he shared with Galen.

"Well?" Galen asked. "What'd he say, sir?"

The Phantom had only one word to say to his second-in-command.

"Midnight."

* * *

Nighttime fell upon the prison, but the Phantom, Galen, and their men were fully awake, anticipating the arrival of their allies. Careful not to rouse the attention of the guards, they emulated the deepest of slumber by merely lying on their sides and feigning snores in their bunk beds. All the while, the Phantom carefully examined a wristwatch, one of the very few objects the court allowed him to keep, every several minutes. It wouldn't be long, he knew.

Finally, by the time midnight dawned, the Phantom instantly heard a low shouting from outside, followed by a couple of large explosions. The commotion eventually awakened the other inmates, who crowded around the cell doors to investigate. The Phantom looked at Galen, and they both smiled triumphantly. Their allies had kept to their promise. Now, at long last, it was time to escape.

Just then, they heard the door burst open, and the Phantom and Galen, pressed against their door, watched as several people wearing identical flashy white-and-red clothing and colored shades, accompanied by their Pokémon, ran into the room in an organized fashion, like a troop of soldiers. The Phantom's sneer widened upon the arrival of Slade, who was flanked by a Houndoom.

"Ah, you're here!" exclaimed the pirate.

"Just like I said I would," the man replied. "Houndoom, use Flamethrower on that door!"

The Houndoom growled in response and fired a stream of white-hot flames that melted the iron bars of the Phantom and Galen's cell door, to which the two pirates easily stepped through the melted door.

"Excellent, my boy, excellent!" the Phantom said.

"All in a day's work, old man." Slade looked at Galen and addressed him. "Point out the rest of your men to mine!"

Galen nodded and ran to the next cell, pointing at it. As Slade's men freed the Phantom's, the pirate addressed his new comrade.

"Let me tell you something, Slade. There are two types of men in this world: those who accept defeat, and those who don't. I, for one, am the type who **DOESN'T**!"


	2. Rising Tensions

**Chapter 1: Rising Tensions**

* * *

_In the preceding chapter, Prologue, the Phantom, his second-in-command Galen, and their men were freed by a mysterious criminal syndicate led by a man named Slade, and the two allied forces initiate their new scheme._

* * *

Usually, Fiore Pokémon Ranger Jack Walker was the smart-aleck, carefree type of person, a personality that wouldn't be best suited for the ranks of Rangers. But when the mission at hand was dead serious, he knew better than to nonchalantly dismiss the gravity of the situation. And as he remained seated (or more like strapped) to a rather uncomfortable seat in a large helicopter, Jack instantly knew that his mission was no laughing matter from the moment he was first assigned it. For months, he had worked his butt off in his efforts to capture the infamous pirate Phantom, and to know that the criminal and his good-for-nothing grunts were once again on the loose was something Jack didn't react to well.

Jack stared at the two other Rangers accompanying him in his mission, Solana and Lunick, both good acquaintances of his. He was pleased to have a couple of familiar faces to rely on for the duration of their efforts was a source of comfort to him. He always liked working alongside Lunick, whom he regarded as one of the best and most admirable Rangers after his famous defeat of the nefarious Go-Rock Squad. He also found a source of entertainment in teasing Solana, whose serious and no-nonsense attitude greatly amused Jack to no end.

The hours-long silence of the flight was finally broken by a voice that spoke through an intercom overhead. "Three hours till arrival at the Kanto region."

"Three hours till arrival, AARK!"

Jack smiled and stared at his partner Pokémon, a Chatot that he befriended following the mission at Samiya, whose constant emulation of people's voices was found as a source of comic relief for Jack. He found it difficult to believe that the Music Note Pokémon once belonged to the very pirate he had apprehended, and the very pirate he was now working hard at in recapturing.

Three hours later, the plane they were in finally landed at the destination. Jack watched as Solana and Lunick gathered their partner Pokémon, a Plusle and a Minun respectively, and the trio of Rangers watched as a part of the plane's side unfolded into a staircase that they traveled down. Waiting on the ground was an Officer Jenny, flanked by several other policemen as well as a group of men wearing neat gray suits that were obviously the prison's head administrators.

"Welcome, Rangers," Officer Jenny greeted. "The head staff of the prison are so relieved you three came to investigate."

"We wouldn't have turned down the offer to investigate for anything else in the world," Lunick replied. "Now, our Leader mentioned that there was something peculiar about the men that freed the prisoners. How exactly were those men peculiar?"

The men wearing suits stepped forward and one of them spoke.

"Well, for one thing, they knew of our security systems from left to right. They knew exactly where to move, when to move, and what to do. The breakout happened in a matter of minutes. It's nothing we've seen before. But that's just the tip of the iceberg. What was more thought-provoking about those men was the devices they used to corrupt our security Pokémon."

"Devices?" Jack asked, his interest peaked.

"Devices, AARK!" Chatot repeated.

"Yes, devices," the man replied. "They weren't exactly Poké Balls, but those things were like some means of hypnosis. The security Pokémon instantly turned against the guards the moment those devices were used."

"How exactly did they use the so-called devices to assert control over the Pokémon?" asked Solana.

"I don't know exactly. They did some twirly thing with 'em. Kinda like how you Rangers do it when you do your thing with the Capture Stylers. It was really weird. It was as if they were Rangers or something-"

Another head administrator stepped forward. "Perhaps the Rangers should see it for themselves," he suggested.

The first staffer nodded acquiescently and beckoned the Rangers to follow him. The group ventured into the prison and eventually found their way to the security room, which boasted numerous computer screens all over the walls. All of them were showing different angles of numerous rooms in the prison in grainy black-and-white colors. Operating these screens were a group of three men, all of their faces wrinkly and sunken, obviously having spent too much time with their jobs.

"Kenneth," one of the administrators said, "can you rewind the security cameras back to last night, during the prison break?"

"AARK, rewind the security cameras, rewind!" repeated Chatot.

One of the three men nodded and pressed a button that caused all of the computer screens to jump back a few hours prior. Jack, Solana, and Lunick intently watched the screens as they recorded a strange group of men wearing peculiar shiny clothing and shades battle their way into the prison. Jack's eyes narrowed curiously as he saw one of the assailants produce one of the devices mentioned by the staffers. The footage was too grainy to allow a specific look at the device, but Jack was able to watch as the man twirled the device around, just as a halo of light encircled itself around a security Houndoom and then enclose on it. At that point, the Houndoom attacked its owner and joined the attacker.

_"The administrator was right,"_ Jack thought. _"Those strange devices indeed act like Capture Stylers. But who in the world would have access to them other than the Rangers?"_

"What else did those men do?" asked Solana, addressing an administrator. "Anything extremely strange?"

"Other than those devices and the strange taste in clothing?" the man replied. "Well, if you put it that way, it's what they told the prisoners."

"What did they tell Phantom?" Jack asked.

"Something about similar interests that would benefit them both."

"AARK, similar interests, similar interests!" Chatot repeated.

"Did they mention what those interests were?"

The administrator crossed his arms. "Hey, d'you really think you'd be capable of listening in on a conversation if there are attacks going at you from left to right?" Lunick crossed his arms as well and stared into the man's eyes with insuperable seriousness. The administrator sighed and continued, "Okay, okay, I think I might've heard something else. Something about a, quote, 'bratty little girl'. Couldn't get anything else though, I swear."

"Bratty little girl?" Lunick turned to Jack. "Well, Jack? This is your area of expertise. Those men broke your criminal out, so what would benefit them both?"

"From what I know about the Phantom, he desired the Sea Crown, over any other treasures in the world," Jack replied. "But to get the Sea Crown, he would need a Manaphy, which is his only means to finding the Sea Crown. Their knowledge of finding Samiya, a temple that holds the Sea Crown, is astoundingly innate."

"Manaphys are extremely rare Pokémon," said Solana. "Especially here in Kanto. How exactly would the Phantom get a Manaphy, Jack?"

"Not sure, Solana." Just then, the answer hit Jack with the force of a thousand stampeding Tauros. It all made sense! "Unless...**MAY**!"

"MAY, MAY!" Chatot repeated.

"May?" Officer Jenny inquired. "The month May? How's that important?"

"No, May's a Pokémon Trainer whom I befriended during my mission to apprehend Phantom. She became very close friends with a Manaphy that led us to Samiya and the Sea Crown. If the Phantom can't get his hands on a Manaphy, then he will go after May! Manaphy will do anything to help its friend."

"Including turning over the Sea Crown?" Lunick asked.

"Well, I'm not willing to find out." Jack turned to Officer Jenny. "I want you to find the current location of May Maple. Alert the Officer Jenny nearest to that area and tell her to bring May over here. We're putting her under witness protection."

Jenny nodded and ran out of the room, followed by two other police officers. Meanwhile, Lunick and Solana turned to Jack, who was now staring hatefully at a screen that was recording the Phantom cackling in triumph as he fled.

"I've worked over a month to get that pirate behind bars," said Jack. "Now he's on the loose again, and now, he's going after a friend. Every step he takes makes it more personal for me..."

"AARK, more personal, more personal, AARK!"

"Don't worry about it, Jack," Solana said. "We'll send Phantom back to jail, I can guarantee it."

"It's not sending Phantom back to jail I'm worried about, Solana. It's May's safety, and that of Manaphy's. Once he doesn't need May or Manaphy anymore, only Arceus knows what he'll do to them after he satisfies his selfish desires..."

"And that's not all to be worried about," added Lunick. "It's those men who freed Phantom and his crooks. Who are they? And how in the world did they get Capture Stylers when only Rangers or Professor Hastings can access them?"

"Guess we're gonna have to find out, Lunick," Solana replied.

However, Lunick frowned grimly. "And why do I get the feeling we're gonna find out the hard way?"

The three Rangers spent the remaining time staring at the computer screens, which were occupied by nothing more than images of the Phantom or the strange men.

* * *

The Kanto seas were peaceful and lively. A flock of Wingull and Pelipper flew above the surface, cawing occasionally. Underwater, a pod of Wailmer and Wailord glided smoothly along the ocean. At the seabed, numerous Water-type Pokémon either resided inside the crevices or camouflaged with the bed's surface. If one were to look at it, it would look like something out of a wildlife documentary movie. But just then, the Pokémon began swimming away in terror. A gargantuan mass was gliding toward them: a large submarine-like vehicle with numerous bladed propellers and wheels at the front, which were used to move it along the ocean waters. At the side was a familiar-looking insignia: the Phantom's symbol.

Inside the submarine, the Phantom watched with pleasure from his elevated seat as Galen and his men operated the complex technology that kept the vehicle operational. The submarine was courtesy of his new allies, Slade and his men, who had managed to steal the schematics for the submarine's design and then spent the next couple of years constructing a replication of the vehicle that also boasted numerous additions.

"Sir," Galen announced, "we are nearing Driftveil City of the Unova region, just an hour away."

"Then by all means, continue, Galen," the Phantom replied.

"Roger."

The Phantom sneered with triumph. _"Soon,"_ he thought. _"Soon, the Sea Crown will be mine. Nothing can stop me this time. Not a foolish Pokémon Ranger, not a mere kid, and not even the Pokémon! Very soon, _I_ shall be King of the Sea!"_

"Phantom," a voice addressed. The pirate looked down from his seat to see Slade staring up at him from below. "We need to talk."

"Very well," replied the Phantom. Pressing a button, he lowered his seat to the floor and stepped off. "Galen, I am leaving. You are in charge until I return."

"Yes, sir," Galen said, nodding at his superior.

The Phantom snorted as he followed Slade out of the control room and into a hallway. After walking past a couple of doors, the two entered a large room that housed four men, wearing clothing colored in shades of black, gray, white, and dark-blue. Flanking these men were four additional men, one man each, all of them wearing all-green clothing. The Phantom recognized these eight as the high-ranking members of the organization Slade belonged to, and their lieutenants.

"Hello, Phantom," the man wearing all-black clothing greeted. "We meet at last. The name's Alpha. These are my colleagues Beta, Gamma, and Delta."

"Pleased to meet you," the Phantom replied quickly and impatiently. "I have a crew to command back there, so make it snappy."

"We assume you remember the deal you struck with our dear Slade," Beta, the man wearing gray, said.

"I remember the deal well. Once I'm done with Manaphy, it's your turn with that pathetic mass. I rule the seas, you rule the land. We do not interfere with each other's businesses. We step in for one another when things do not go as planned."

"Very good," Gamma, the man wearing white, replied. "We have been fearing that you might get too reckless, too..._greedy_..."

"How _dare_ you question me!" yelled the Phantom. "D'you know who you're dealing with?"

"We are well aware of who you are," replied Delta, the man wearing dark-blue, "and we aren't afraid. We have means of overpowering you. All we ask of you is to retrieve that Manaphy for us so we can continue with our own operation."

"You'll have that worthless Manaphy once I am done with it," the pirate said conclusively.

"As long as it's in one piece," Alpha replied.

The Phantom nodded and made his leave from the room, all the while musing about his present allies. Until now, they had been an excellent source of assistance, but now that he was getting deeper into their affairs, he was starting to doubt their position. After all, he has yet to be informed of their goals with Manaphy. But he knew that it would be unwise to sever their ties right away; as long as they continued to benefit him and his goals, then all was well. For now.

_"After all,"_ he thought, _"there are two types of men in this world: those who prefer to do things themselves, and those who find a greater benefit in numbers. After my last experience, I'd prefer to be of the latter."_

The Phantom entered the control room, where he found Galen waiting for him.

"Sir, we have just reached Driftveil City," the lieutenant announced. "What's your plan of attack?"

"Send a small group of men out into the city and search for that girl," replied the Phantom. "Once they find her, I want them to snatch her at a secluded location, and they must NOT make a scene. We cannot afford to have the officers or-" The pirate briefly shuddered. "-those _Pokémon Rangers_ to follow our tracks!"

"Yes, sir."

As Galen issued the latest commands on an intercom, the Phantom smiled.

_"Soon, things will be going _my _way this time..."_


	3. Preceding Calms

**A/N:** This story takes place at what I consider is the current point in the series, which would be after Team Rocket attempt to use the powers of Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus to conquer Unova. I am completely aware that that story arc has yet to be concluded, as the episodes are still airing in Japan and have yet to be so at the U.S., but it is that position that is most comfortable for me. So, there might be some spoilers awaiting you. You've been warned.

* * *

**Characters and their estimated ages:**

May Maple - 13

Ash Ketchum - 16

Iris - 10

Cilan - 17

* * *

**Chapter 2: Preceding Calms**

* * *

_In the preceding chapter, Rising Tensions, Pokémon Rangers Jack Walker, Solana, and Lunick were assigned to investigate the Phantom's escape from prison and to help recapture the notorious criminal. Meanwhile, new details were revealed about the Phantom's alliance with the shady organization responsible for his freedom._

* * *

May Maple wasn't expecting much when she arrived at the Unova region with the intention of taking a small break from her life. Sitting on a bench directly near a harbor in Driftveil City, the former Pokémon Coordinator realized that her initial assumptions were incorrect, however. For the past week that she spent in Unova, she found that the region was quite a sight to behold, even if Pokémon Contests weren't common. Traveling around using the routes provided by Driftveil, she had seen a few locations, but they were enough to impress her. May was especially amazed by Driftveil City itself, with its places of interests, most notably the Market, from where she purchased quite a large number of items.

Yes, she found Driftveil City, and Unova as a whole, as means of taking her mind off of her troubles. It has been a year since she competed in the Johto Grand Festival but lost to Solidad in the semifinals, once again. Though she congratulated her rival and was glad of her success, the newest loss struck a chord in May's spirit. This had been the third time in a row that she lost in a Grand Festival, and to make matters worse, it had taken her a lot of effort to get all five Ribbons to secure an entry in the Festival, as she had been experiencing stinging losses from left to right. Following the loss at the Johto Grand Festival, she decided to temporarily retire at her home in Petalburg City, but she found that she was dissatisfied for reasons unknown to her. Therefore, leading to her decision to travel to Unova.

May sighed as she stared out into the Unova seas. She really didn't know why she chose Unova as a place of relaxation to begin with. She knew that accompanying the region would be painful memories of her times with Ash Ketchum. Sure, the two braved perils and villains together and experienced the most exhilarating of adventures, but as far as the Coordinator knew, Ash would just see their relationship as a friendship and nothing more.

Yes, she had a crush on the Pokémon Trainer. She had been crazy about him for three years now, ever since she first came across him in an encounter that completely destroyed her bicycle, but it was only a year following that meeting when May realized her true feelings towards her best friend. But she was too embarrassed to admit her true feelings for him. Fears of rejection plagued her mind and kept her efforts of admittance to her friend at bay. And now, May wondered if the remnants of her luck was permanently gone. From what she heard from Delia, Ash's caring and gentle mother, the Trainer was traveling with another girl by the name of Iris. And yes, he was traveling in the same region May was in. All the better to be worrisome.

_"I wonder if this Iris has already developed feelings for Ash,"_ May thought. _"I wonder if...she already admitted them to Ash."_ She suddenly shuddered. _"It can't be possible. Ms. Ketchum would've told me if Ash was already in a relationship..."_

But these reassurances didn't help to placate May. She knew that with every minute that passed, her chances of telling Ash the truth were diminishing. Perhaps that hope was already gone and deemed dead...

"Oh, Ash," she whispered, continuing to stare out into the ocean, "I wish you would know how much I felt for you..."

Looking out into the seas suddenly provoked another thought held within her mind, one that concerned a certain Water-type Legendary Pokémon named Manaphy. May smiled at the thought of the Manaphy that she regarded as her own child, which was currently at Samiya, an ancient temple built by an advanced civilization called the People of the Water, a temple that was designed to travel aimlessly along the sea's currents, protected by a spherical defense force. Somewhere, out there, her Manaphy was at its real home, safe from the wrong hands.

With the thought of Manaphy on her mind, May merged it with her thoughts of Ash. It had been during the time in which she befriended Manaphy that she had some memorable personal moments with Ash. Swimming together with a pod of Luvdisc, taking care of Manaphy together, and Ash nearly risking his own life in order to save her and Manaphy as well as Samiya. May, in her rising infatuation with Ash, considered these moments as times when she felt that the Trainer actually returned her feelings of love towards him. She was extremely confident in the credibility of it.

"Excuse me, young miss?" a voice asked. May turned, expecting to see a face.

Instead, she saw a needle. Feeling it penetrate the skin of her shoulder, May instinctively tried to jerk away, but a group of strong arms snaked themselves around her, preventing any means of escape and leaving her to only feel the stinging prick of the needle, a feeling reminiscent to an insect bite. Just then, a strange, calming feeling enveloped the Pokémon Coordinator, paralyzing her and leaving her increasingly drowsy.

As she tried unsuccessfully to fight off the embrace of sleep, May could see something that struck a chord in her memory, though she couldn't quite completely recall its familiarity: an odd-looking insignia.

Then, her world became darkness...

* * *

Watching as May succumbed to the arms of the sandman, the man removed the needle from her shoulder, put it into his pocket, and beckoned his colleagues to escort the girl's unconscious body to their awaiting submarine pod. He then looked around meticulously, and scoffed at the Coordinator's choice of a secluded location in order to retire to her private musings.

Following his colleagues, the man procured a device from his pocket, pressed a button, and watched as the image of a man's face appeared on the provided screen.

"Galen, sir," the man said, "we've got her. We should be arriving at the ship in five minutes max."

"Excellent," replied Galen, nodding approvingly. "I shall enlighten the Phantom about your successful efforts."

The man nodded back and turned off his device. Staring at May, he watched as she mumbled a single word in her sleep.

"Ash..."

* * *

Ash Ketchum opened his eyes and was instantly greeted with the morning sunlight that shone in his eyes with a natural ferocity that could match a Sunny Day attack. Sighing with a slight discontent, he sat up on the bed he had been occupying for the past few days in the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia's villa, completely unhappy by the fact that it was morning. After all, it had just been a couple of days since Team Rocket attempted to harness the powers of Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus in order to conquer the entire Unova region, only to wind up nearly destroying it. And it was not only the doing of the familiar trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth, but that of the entire crime syndicate, including its malevolent, megalomaniacal leader Giovanni, with whom Ash had an encounter with.

Following a few minutes spent by stretching out his arms and yawning, Ash then stood from his bed, taking in a deep breath of fresh morning air. Before departing for the bathroom, he saw that his longtime traveling companion, Pikachu, was still sound asleep on the bed, obviously not disturbed by the sunlight that was slowly but steadily occupying the bedroom through the clear window.

"Pikachu, wake up!" Ash said. "Today's the big day! We will be leaving for the Unova League!"

But the electric mouse didn't respond, instead adjusting its position on the bed. Ash smiled, understanding that the past few days had been hard on Pikachu, especially the Team Rocket incident. So, he resumed to his original goal of washing up and dressing in his everyday clothes. Once he was done, the Trainer left the room and found that Pikachu had finally woken up and was now yawning and stretching.

"Good morning, buddy!" greeted Ash, smiling warmly at his closest friend.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu replied, sounding slightly tired, but never short of eagerness.

"I suppose you already know what today's occasion is."

Pikachu nodded, and Ash smiled proudly. The electric mouse never failed to disappoint him.

"Ash? Ready to go?"

Ash turned to the doorway of his room to see his current companions, Iris and Cilan. Perched in Iris's large mass of hair was her beloved companion Axew. The Trainer smiled at them in response. Iris was just like all of the girls he ever traveled with, tagging along with him only after she received a literal shock from Pikachu and teasing him to no end, but despite those shortcomings, they were close friends when they wanted to. And Cilan reminded Ash of Brock with his excellent cooking skills and knowledge of Pokémon. Both were good friends...and yet, Ash couldn't help but feel as if he were missing something important...

"You bet!" Ash replied, shaking off the strange thoughts that had just plagued him.

After packing all of his belongings, Ash followed his friends out of his bedroom, completely unaware of the events that were to follow...

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAY'S MISSING?!" Jack screamed at the large screen, which was currently showing the Officer Jenny of Driftveil City.

"We asked the local Nurse Joy about May Maple, if she had dropped her Pokémon off at her Center," Jenny replied. "She said that May did drop them off there, but she was due to pick them up hours ago and has yet to show up. Additionally, my men have interviewed a woman who alleges that she saw a girl looking exactly like the description provided to me being in the company of some, quote, 'strange-looking men'. I've put an alert on the city for May Maple."

"Thanks." Jack turned away from the screen and turned to Solana and Lunick. "That alert will do no good. I know that Phantom has her already."

"What do you think we should do?" Lunick asked. "She could be anywhere at this point."

"I...I'm not sure," was all Jack could say.

"AARK, not sure!"


	4. In Deep Water

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I was busy with personal stuff.

**Edit:** Gryphon Turboclaw helped me with an edit, so thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 3: In Deep Water**

* * *

_In the preceding chapter, Preceding Calms, May is kidnapped by the Phantom's forces, while Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, and Cilan prepare to leave Cynthia's villa for the Unova League, not knowing of the adventure that awaits them._

* * *

May moaned groggily and opened her eyes, quickly finding herself sitting against the corner of a considerably small room, with walls made of sturdy steel and the only source being a dirty lamp that was hanging from the ceiling. Her eyes instantly caught the only door that was at the wall adjacent to her. She prepared to stand up, but when she moved, she heard her movements being accompanied by an eerie clanking sound. Feeling her hands being restrained, May looked at them and found her wrists encompassed with iron shackles, and a chain was trailing from them and to the wall, where the other end was chained to. The Coordinator felt the fear shoot up in her body like a quick shock-wave; she knew that she was captured, with no means of escape available.

_"Okay, May, don't panic,"_ she thought, remembering that she needed to compose herself if she needed to find a way to escape. _"This is no different to the times you were captured by Team Rocket. Someone will know you're gone. In the meantime, find a flaw in the bonds and take advantage of it."_

Quickly examining the shackles and the chain, May soon realized that her captors thought of everything beforehand; the iron didn't look weak or loose.

_"Okay, so that didn't work. What else can I do in this situation?"_

"Hello?!" May called out instantly, but all she heard in response was her own voice reverberating through the iron walls. "Is anyone there?!" Again, there was no response. She quickly looked around the room, searching for anything that might be helpful. However, there was nothing inside the room. Nothing, except for her, the door, and a camera...

Wait, a _camera_?

May gazed into the camera's singular eye, feeling as if the machine were alive and staring at her, completely focused on her and nothing else. She growled angrily, knowing that through the camera's mechanical eye, someone was watching her closely the entire time. Simultaneous to that furious emotion, the Coordinator also felt utmost horror at the personal violation.

"Hey, I know you're watching me!" she screamed at the camera. "I know it! Whoever you are, let me go right now! Someone will know that I'm missing! I left all of my Pokémon at the Pokémon Center and I'm supposed to return to retrieve them-"

The reality of her statement suddenly hit her with the force of a ton of bricks. She had left _all_ of her Pokémon back at the Pokémon Center in Driftveil City. Even if she was able to break free of her restraints, she wouldn't have even the slightest chance to get out of her prison, especially if her captors had Pokémon of their own... Her only hope now was to wait for someone to come and rescue her...

For some reason, images of Ash flooded into her mind. Always in a situation like this, Ash was there to save her. But May didn't even know where she was, and how far away the location was from her longtime friend and secret crush... For once, she couldn't depend on Ash anymore... And it _hurt_ to know that...

_**"Believe me, we **_**know_ someone will know you're gone."_**

May felt as if her heart could explode, the moment she heard that voice. Someone was speaking to her through an intercom, and whoever it was, it didn't sound like anyone she knew. This made the anger within her rise by the minute; as far as she knew, she was affiliated with no business that warranted her eventual kidnapping.

"Hey, let me go!" she yelled. "What is the meaning of this?"

_**"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, girl..."**_

Just then, the door swung open to reveal a trio of men, all clad in gray suits with green vests and bandannas that sported a logo that seemed to strike chords inside May's mind...she knew that she saw that symbol _before_...

"Time to go, little girl," snapped one of the men as he produced a key from his pocket.

"Not until you tell me what in the world is going o-"

"SILENCE!" another man bellowed. "The boss has little patience with your foolish concerns! You will do as we say, otherwise you will come to deeply regret the consequences that we have in store for you."

"Bring 'em on," May spat in response.

"Quite a courageous one, eh?" snarled the third man. His lips then curved into a menacing smirk. "Oh, the boss will know on how to secure your compliance..."

This man grabbed May by the arms, while the second man took hold of her legs. Their vice-like grips kept her from struggling as the first man used the key to unlock the iron chain that connected the Pokémon Coordinator to the wall. The same man then took out a burlap sack and roughly placed it over May's head, completely obscuring her vision. She could feel the three men roughly escorting her out of the room.

Taking this to her advantage, she began to calculate the movements her captors were making her take and the direction she was headed to. First, she had taken a left, followed by another left after a minute or two, then a right soon after, then yet another left after a few minutes, then another right after a couple of minutes, and finally, they were just going straight. This lasted for several minutes, and she could now hear additional voices. There was no indication of bright light to tell her that she had gone outside of her prison at some point, so May deduced that wherever she was, it appeared to be some sort of gargantuan structure. It appeared to have only one floor, as she didn't feel herself taking some sort of elevation.

Suddenly, her captors, and so did she. She heard a couple of buttons being pressed, followed by the sound of a mechanical door sliding open. May was then roughly pushed into the room. Losing her balance, she fell to the floor, her side being unpleasantly greeted by cold steel, its icy feel creeping up the exposed skin of her arm. As she struggled to stand up, she noticed that there was a tremendously bright crimson light, as it was shining through the burlap sack still covering her head. It allowed May to see better, even though she could only see silhouetted outlines.

It appeared that she was in some sort of control room, as she could see the outlines of several people operate complex machinery in a somewhat confined room. There was also a prominently gargantuan screen on a wall, which was showing several images that the Coordinator couldn't recognize, mostly since the sack was obscuring most of her vision.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the wretched little girl who helped foil my plan of acquiring my beloved treasure!"

May's eyes widened with horror. Even though she couldn't see the speaker, she recognized his voice. Even after the fiasco with Manaphy ended, the memories of that particular adventure were still implanted in her mind securely.

"YOU!" she shouted. "You're that pirate who tried to get the Sea Crown by Manaphy!"

"Ah, you remembered little ol' me," the Phantom replied, sounding as if he were actually basking in an adulation.

May suddenly heard a small clicking sound, followed by a mechanical whir. She could see the outline of an object that was lowering itself from what she assumed was the ceiling, and then, the outline of the person that briskly stepped out of it. She knew instantly from the hat, the large coat, and his surprisingly large and triumphant posture that it was the Phantom, in the flesh. Just then, she felt the burlap sack that had been covering her face remove itself abruptly, and her assumption that the large person before her was the Phantom was immediately proven correct, and she stared at the villain with bitter disdain.

"Surprised to see me?"

"NO!" screamed May, gritting her teeth upon instinct at the Phantom's calm nature. "What do you want from me?"

The Phantom's sneer widened. "Guess."

It didn't take long for the answer to hit May. "NO! Manaphy would NEVER turn the Sea Crown over to you in exchange for my safety! Its duty is to protect it!"

"Ah, you guessed correctly! I'm surprised at how quick you were. And to think, I thought you were nothing more than just a pretty face..."

May growled angrily at the insult, easily allowing the rage bottling up within her to take control of her mind. Not caring even the slightest that she wasn't armed with Pokémon, the Coordinator charged forward, hoping to attack the Phantom. However, Galen acted faster, pressing a button on the device he was manning. Panels in the surrounding walls opened up, revealing small cannon-like devices. Before May knew it, these devices unleashed rays of dark electricity that hit her head-on. She screamed as she felt the pain, pain unlike any other she experienced before, surge through her body, attacking it with such ferocity that it might've as well been eating away at her skin... And finally, after minutes of this flagrant torture, the devices stopped shooting out the rays and retracted within the walls, and May collapsed to the ground, debilitated and standing perilously near the brink of unconsciousness.

"_Shocked_, little girl?" the Phantom asked, chuckling sadistically. May growled weakly at the depraved, cruel joke, but made no further response. To this, the Phantom continued, "Anyway, this is your punishment if you do not follow orders. And believe me, kid, what you experienced was just a taster. The real deal shall be awarded to you, should you continue your intractable behavior. But if you cooperate to the fullest extent, I assure you that sweet little Manaphy will not receive the other end of the sword that is my wrath. ...Well? Do you acquiesce to my terms?"

May wanted to make another retort, but she knew that her very life depended on her next decision. Images of Max, her parents, and, most importantly, Ash flashed across her mind. Sighing in defeat, she found herself irresolute and replied weakly, "Y-Yes..."

"Now _that's_ what I call cooperation, little girl." The Phantom looked at the same three men that took May to the control room. "Take our guest back to the cell. And do nourish her. I'm gonna need a healthy hostage if I am to secure my access to the Sea Crown."

"Yes, sir," one of the men replied as he and his comrades lifted May from the floor and carried her out of the room.

* * *

May yelped out in pain as the three men literally threw her into her cell, trembling as she was greeted with the icy feel of the steel floor, which was now amplified due to the critical torture she had just received. Looking up at her three captors with a mixture of sadness and fury, the Coordinator watched as one of the men set a small bowl at the foot of the door before slamming it shut.

Hearing a mechanical lock securing itself, the Coordinator tried to stand up, but she felt the unbearable pain rush up her body every time she made any significant movements. So, slowly and meticulously, she crawled over towards the bowl, and by the time she reached it, almost half of an hour had passed. When May looked into it, she cringed in horror at the sight of its contents: Pokémon food, cooked so poorly that her good friend Brock, an experienced cook, would sob endlessly at the sight of this failure. At first, she unanimously wanted to reject it, but a couple of minutes later, her stomach grumbled with an unwelcoming tone.

"Why? Why is this happening to me?" she whispered to herself as she stretched a hand out slowly to grab some of the poorly-cooked food...

* * *

The Phantom cackled triumphantly as he watched May slowly eat the Pokémon food in disgust and horror. Just because he needed a hostage to sway Manaphy's will to his liking didn't mean that he had to keep his hands off of her. They had a long journey ahead of them, and the elderly pirate wasn't willing to spend it without exacting revenge upon the girl for participating in his downfall.

"Sir, we've located Samiya," Galen called from below. "It is approximately 5,000 miles away. At maximum speed and the rate of the Temple traveling with the ocean currents, we'll be reaching it in about a week."

"Well then, I want maximum speed, Galen," ordered the Phantom. "I want maximum speed."

"Yes, sir."

The Phantom chuckled. _"Wait for me my Sea Crown,"_ he thought. _"'Cause I'm coming back to you, and _nothing_ will keep us apart this time."_

* * *

Struggling to fight off the wretched taste of the Pokémon food offered to her, May laid herself against the corner of her cell, the same corner she first found herself in when she regained consciousness. Looking up at the lamp that was her only source of light, she composed herself. At this point, everyone would know that she had disappeared. After all, she was supposed to return to the Driftveil City Pokémon Center to retrieve her Pokémon. And people would start searching for her...

Including Ash, who was traveling in Unova simultaneous to her stay in the same region... Ash would find her, sooner or later, and save the day, like he always does...

May suddenly realized that she still had her bag with her, so she quickly searched through its contents and, to her relief, found the very object she desired the most: the half of the Terracotta Ribbon she won in the Pokémon Contest alongside Ash, who possessed the other half. She looked into the golden semicircle that was its center and smiled, imagining that Ash's reflection was staring back at her, giving her words of encouragement.

Holding the Ribbon to her heart, May closed her eyes. _"I _will _get through this! No matter where he is, Ash is always there for me..."_ was the thought she replayed in her mind, over and over again, until she felt the arms of the sandman embrace her. She quickly accepted them, still holding onto the Ribbon as if it were her life support.

Her world became black...

* * *

**A/N:** Before I conclude, I want to beg readers to please, please, _pretty please_ review this story! I've put a lot of effort into this and all I am rewarded with is just one review per chapter. I know others like this, why in the world would you favorite and/or alert this fic and/or me? So please, if you really like this story enough to favorite it, show real proof by reviewing. I don't wanna force you, but it's disheartening. From where I am, it's almost midnight, my parents told me to sleep an hour ago, they're sleeping right now, and yet, I sacrificed my privileges for the sake of your reading entertainment. So please, review.

Thanks!


	5. A Horrible Reveal, Part One

**Chapter 4: A Horrible Reveal, Part One**

* * *

_In the preceding chapter, In Deep Water, May encounters Phantom for the first time in years, and the pirate explains her purpose for his mission to reacquire the Sea Crown: by using her as a bargaining chip against Manaphy._

* * *

**"NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Max Maple suddenly sat up in his sleeping bag, letting out a loud scream that was heard to the world. Fortunately for him, no human being in the vicinity heard his sudden outburst, with only flocks of Taillow, Swellow, Swablu, and Altaria flying away from the treetops, letting out startled cries.

Panting and looking around to find that he wasn't in the Ever Grande Conference stadium, but in the lush forestry of Route 121, Max felt the tight feeling in his abdomen loosen considerably, and he let out a sigh of relief. He had been dreaming of being a participant in the Hoenn League, and he was facing down none other than his role model and spiritual older brother Ash Ketchum in the finals. Max had an entire six-Pokémon team at his disposal, plus he had completely memorized Ash's battling strategies during their year-long journey together, so he believed he had a great advantage over him. But he was quickly proven wrong when Pikachu easily downed all six of his Pokémon using one move, under a span of a few minutes. And then, the dream ended with Max being given stares of disapproval by Ash, the hundreds of spectators, and his own family.

Ever since his Pokémon journey began, Max had been having this terrible nightmare, and he quickly knew what it meant: he was doubting his skills as a Pokémon Trainer. Just yesterday, he had attempted to catch a Taillow using his starter Pokémon, Treecko, which at that point had evolved into a Grovyle, but that ambitious goal came to naught when Grovyle's uncooperative behavior overrode all commands and the Flying-type escaped. Similar incidents occurred numerous times before that. Max knew that his Grovyle would warm up to him eventually, just like Pikachu did to Ash during his first day as a Trainer, but the fact that he only had a roster of three Pokémon to rely on had a profound impact on his confidence.

Watching as the first traces of morning sunlight brought out the bright shades of green in the treetops, Max stood up and cracked a small smile at the beautiful sight. He knew that his current luck would take a turn for the better today, for today would be the day he reached Lilycove City. He had always found an urban environment much more suited to his liking, for there were more opportunities to make friends.

The ten-year-old packed up all of his belongings, checked his Poké Balls to see if they were still under his possession, and then resumed his near-week-long trek towards his intended destination. As he did, he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his gut again, and this time, its presence was enigmatic. Max shrugged, dismissing this feeling as a by-product of the food he made himself; he was obviously not a cook like his friend Brock, but he tried his best.

Hours passed, and Max's eyes widened with happiness the moment he saw the familiar skyline of Lilycove appear in his sights. He instantly broke into a sprint, and in a few minutes later, Max had run straight into the Lilycove city limits.

And that was where he literally ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" exclaimed Max, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, well, if it isn't lil' Maxie?"

Max gritted his teeth with annoyance as he stared at the person he collided into with disdain. It was his rival Floyd, and the two have been at each other's throats the moment they first met at Professor Birch's laboratory. They had engaged in an argument about which starter Pokémon was the most powerful, an argument that started out as friendly but then turned hostile in a couple of minutes. Marcus supported Mudkip, while Max supported Treecko. The two have since come across each other on a few more occasions, all of which were regarded by both as bitter misfortunes that were wholly uneventful.

"Floyd..." Max frowned, feeling all sympathy drain away from him.

"What brings you here to Lilycove City?" Floyd's lips then curved into a cruel smirk. "Don't tell me you're here to compete in the girly Pokémon Contest-"

"Am NOT! But it wouldn't really matter. Contests are cool too! I would know, 'cause my sister's a successful Coordinator!"

"Your sister. The Coordinator who's been following a lame losing streak in every Grand Festival she enters." Floyd let out a brief but jeering laugh before standing up. For a ten-year-old, he was surprisingly tall, and his height advantage over Max gave him an intimidating presence; Max glared up at his rival with a slight tinge of fear, but he fought it off with determination.

"Hey, being a loser doesn't mean one's weak!" he shouted. "My sister's one of the strongest people I know!"

"Yeah. You know, _lil' Maxie_-"

"Don't call me that," interrupted Max, his voice low and in a hateful snarl, but Floyd ignored him.

"-I saw your battle with Winona back at Fortree City. I took note of your strategies, which, if you may remember, guaranteed your immediate loss about two minutes into the battle. You know, I now realized where those strategies originated from. After all, they say the younger sibling looks up to the older one-"

"Are you insulting my sister's tactics?" Max stood up, feeling the anger bottling up inside him.

"What does it look like, _lil' Maxie_?" Floyd put a lot of emphasis on the nickname, knowing how much Max loathed the title. He then highlighted it all with a wide grin that was his trademark.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY SISTER!" Max's outburst attracted the attention of all nearby bystanders. "How about this, Floyd? I challenge you to a Pokémon battle, one round. If I win, then that means my sister's tactics aren't as weak as you claim them to be."

Floyd's goofy yet cruel grin widened. "Challenge accepted," he replied as he pulled out a Poké Ball and threw it into the air. "Go, Marshtomp!" The Poké Ball opened up and unleashed his starter Pokémon, which snarled viciously at Max.

Max smiled, knowing that he had the advantage. Taking out a Poké Ball of his own, he threw it into the air and called out, "Grovyle, I choose you!"

The Wood Gecko Pokémon emerged from its Poké Ball and faced down its opponent. Floyd's grin just got wider.

"You first, lil' Maxie."

Max's eye twitched at the mentioning of the nickname, but he acquiesced nonetheless and made the first command. "Grovyle, use Quick Attack!"

Grovyle looked at Max and then ran quickly...in the opposite direction, towards a building, much to the Trainer's shock and displeasure. The Wood Gecko Pokémon soundlessly leaped on the rooftop and laid itself against the spire, relaxing. Some bystanders laughed at the Pokémon's move, while Max groaned with embarrassment and looked at Floyd, who was among those laughing.

"Aw, what's wrong, lil' Maxie?" he asked jeeringly. "Sad that your little Pokémon can't fight? Gonna cry to mommy?"

"I'll just call out a different Pokémon! Go, Kirlia!" Max threw a second Poké Ball into the air, summoning the Emotion Pokémon. Ever since he had become a Trainer, one of the first goals Max had in mind was to go find and capture the Ralts he befriended while traveling to Sootopolis City with Ash. He eventually succeeded in his goal and trained the Ralts until it evolved into Kirlia, to which the training became stronger. Kirlia was considered to be Max's most devoted Pokémon.

"NO!" Floyd screamed. "NOT THAT KIRLIA!"

"Use, that Kirlia," replied Max. "Kirlia, use Psychic!"

Kirlia's eyes glowed a light-blue, and Marshtomp noticed that its outline was glowing a similar color. Before Floyd or Marshtomp knew it, the latter was being lifted many feet into the air at Kirlia's mental command. Then, without reluctance, the Emotion Pokémon sent its opponent flying down to the ground with a sickening crash. Kirlia then lifted the shocked Marshtomp back into the air and then brought it back down to the ground, a process it repeated ruthlessly several more times. By the time a minute or two passed, Marshtomp appeared to have fainted, but Max, blinded by rage, refused to call off the assault, even motioning Kirlia to keep going. Finally, Floyd, noticing the condition of his starter Pokémon, gasped with horror and stomped his foot in defeat.

"FINE, FINE, FINE! YOU WIN! JUST **STOP**!"

Max finally came to his senses and called Kirlia off. The cloud of dust that was created by the battle settled over, revealing an unconscious, disheveled Marshtomp. Growling angrily, Floyd recalled his Pokémon and then marched furiously towards his rival, his anger doubled metaphorically by his intimidating height.

"WHAT IN ARCEUS'S NAME WAS **THAT**?!" he screamed.

"What was what?" Max asked, but he clearly knew what Floyd meant. His voice was laced with a sour tone.

"You could've _killed_ my Marshtomp!" He grabbed Max's shirt collar and bore his red eyes straight into Max's brown ones. "What is WRONG with you?!"

"You insulted my sister!" Max pulled away roughly and recalled Kirlia and the still-lax Grovyle.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, but that doesn't mean-"

"Oh, so NOW you apologize?"

The bystanders, sensing the heated argument that was about to ensue, backed away from the two bickering Trainers.

"NOW YOU'RE **APOLOGIZING**?!" screeched Max, a new form of rage overtaking him. "You've done NOTHING in my journey but be an unapologetic nuisance to me, but now that I've beaten your Marshtomp to a freakin' pulp, you **APOLOGIZE**?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH **YOU**?!"

Before the two could continue this argument, someone called out, "MAX!"

Max gasped, recognizing the voice. "Mom?"

Norman and Caroline suddenly appeared in the street, running towards Max and Floyd.

"Mom? Dad? What're you guys doing here?" Max asked, just seconds before Caroline embraced him in a tight hug. That was when Floyd noticed that the local Officer Jenny and several officers were behind the Maple couple, and that Norman was pale-faced and tight-lipped. Upon breaking the hug, Max instantly noticed the strange scenery as well.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?"

"Max..." Norman said, struggling to keep himself composed. "...Max...it's...it's your s-sister..."

Max's eyes widened and he gasped with horror. He recognized that tone from his father's voice.

"Why? What _happened_ to her?!"

"She's...she's _disappeared_...No one knows what happened to her..."

Max felt the world fall all around him.

* * *

**A/N:** If you have all noticed, Max has suddenly had a strange transition of behavior. This was initially unplanned, as things just typed themselves out as everything progressed. However, I feel that this is good enough, and besides, this will be a little driving point in the story, so Max's new behavior will have to stay. So, I apologize in advance for the OOC behavior.

On a positive note, a lot of people reviewed, which I am pleased to know of! Many thanks to you all, and I hope you continue reading this to the very end!


	6. A Horrible Reveal, Part Two

**Chapter 5: A Horrible Reveal, Part Two**

* * *

_In the preceding chapter, part one of A Horrible Reveal, Max arrives in Lilycove City and has a battle with his hated rival Floyd before learning of his sister's kidnapping._

* * *

Ash couldn't shake off the visceral feeling that something in the environment was terribly wrong. The group had barely made it out of Undella Town when Ash reexamined his surroundings for the thirteenth time. However, everything he knew was in place: Pikachu and his Pokémon were still in his possession, Iris and Cilan were traveling right beside him, Team Rocket didn't seem to be lurking in the shadows (then again, it was _very_ difficult to spot them, especially if they were wearing disguises), and the town didn't appear to be in any sort of danger. Ash shook his head to clear him of the uncomfortable feeling that was boiling inside of him.

"Ash, is something wrong?" Cilan asked.

"I just can't help but feel that something's amiss," replied Ash uncertainly, "and yet, everything seems all right to me."

"You worry too much, Ash," commented Iris loftily. "You need to relax. Jeez, you're acting like a kid, as usual..."

"Hey, I'm NOT acting like a kid, Iris! I KNOW something's wrong, I just can't place it!"

"PIKA!" added Pikachu defensively.

A look of alarm and worry rushed into Iris's face. "Okay, okay. Sorry. But like you said, nothing seems wrong, out of place. Saying this from a serious viewpoint, Ash, you need to _relax_. Maybe you're overreacting after what happened with Team Rocket and Thundurus, Tornadus, and Landorus."

"Axew!" Iris's beloved Axew added.

Ash raised an eyebrow, concentrating on the near-fatal incident, then nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, maybe that's it..." he replied calmly.

"I'm glad we've solved this problem!" Cilan said optimistically. "Now, let us resume our journey! Higaki City and the Unova League await!"

Ash nodded again and smiled, continuing to walk through the walkways offered by Undella Town. However, as they reached a few yards' distance of the Undella Town limits, the emotion of uncertainty flooded back into his system, and the Trainer felt a bit uneasy. He looked off to his side at the right, where he could see the ocean, its blue color sparkling brilliantly from the uninterrupted sunlight. For some unknown reason, that sparkling blue color, in all of its marvel and beauty, seemed to provoke thoughts within Ash's mind, thoughts he couldn't quite recall immediately...

"Pika?"

"Huh? What is it, Pikachu?" asked Ash. Pikachu was also staring at the ocean, and he appeared to have seen something. Following the mouse Pokémon's gaze, he saw the shoreline, where the sea water was washing up. Aside from the few civilians playing in the beach, he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ash, is something wrong?"

Cilan's voice pulled his attention back to his friends. The Trainer was shocked to notice that Iris and Cilan were several yards ahead: Ash had stopped in his tracks.

"Sorry, I'm coming!"

"Ash!"

"I'm coming, alright Iris?!" exclaimed Ash.

"What d'you mean, Ash?" Iris replied, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't?"

"Ash!"

Ash's eyes widened and he immediately stared back at the shoreline, where he heard the new voice coming from. His eyes wandered to an empty section of the beach, where the water was calm and slow as it rushed up. At first, he didn't see it, but then, his discerning eye singled out the small form slowly crawling onto land. He was at a distance, so he couldn't identify it, but as the being completely climbed out of the water, he identified its skin color as blue.

"Ash!" the being called.

"What is that?" Iris asked, having spotted the unknown form as well.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out!" exclaimed Ash in response as he ran down a nearby staircase that led onto the beach. He was quickly followed by Iris and Cilan, and within a few minutes, the trio ran up to the mysterious creature. Ash gasped, recognizing who called him.

"A _Manaphy_?"

"Manaphy?" Iris and Cilan repeated simultaneously, with confusion, and then examined the Pokémon that obviously wasn't native to the Unova region.

It was a small, blue Pokémon with stubby feet and club-like arms that were longer than its body. On its chest was a red gem on its chest, and below that gem was a yellow dot. It also had an onion-shaped head with a pair of long blue antennae, which had small spheres on the end, and its irises were dark-blue, with the outermost portions being colored yellow and two yellow dots of 'eyebrow' markings extending from the eyes.

"Hi, Ash," Manaphy said in a female, young voice. "It's been a while!"

"A Manaphy that can _speak_?" Cilan inquired. "And in _human language_? How odd!"

"I'm sorry, do I know you specifically?" asked Ash. Just then, Pikachu smiled, exclaimed "PIKA!", jumped off of his master's shoulder, and spoke to Manaphy in Pokémon language, to which Manaphy also responded in the same language.

"Apparently Pikachu knows you..."

"And you know me too, Ash," Manaphy replied. "It's been three years since I last saw you."

"Three years?" Then, realization dawned onto Ash. "_Manaphy_? As in the one destined to guard Samiya, the Sea Temple?"

Manaphy nodded, but Iris and Cilan's confusion increased.

"Samiya?" Iris asked.

"Sea Temple?" Cilan asked.

"Axew?" Even Axew was curious as to what this unfamiliar blue Pokémon was talking about.

"I'll explain later," Ash replied. "You guys, Manaphy's a Pokémon I befriended in the Kanto region." He then turned back to Manaphy. "Although when I last saw you, you could only speak a few certain words..."

"Samiya's wandering across the ocean currents allowed me to see new lands, and I continued learning English by examining other humans," explained Manaphy.

"Well then, I'm proud of you, Manaphy. But why're you here in Unova? Shouldn't you be guarding Samiya?"

"Samiya's here as well, and it's in danger again. Ash, you remember the Phantom?"

"Yes, he was that pirate who tried to steal the Sea Crown by using you."

"Yes. Now, he's escaped from prison with his men and is trying to track down Samiya. And that's not all, Ash."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Why? What else is wrong?"

"Ash...Phantom's got May."

"May?!" Ash shouted, nearly startling Iris and Cilan.

"Yes!" Tears started to emerge on Manaphy's eyes. "He's got her...A group of Wingull and Pelipper visiting Driftveil City told me this. He knows that I'm closest to May, so I just _know_ he's gonna threaten her to goad me into surrendering the Sea Crown to him!" Manaphy hopped over to Ash's leg and hugged it. "Ash, you were the only other human I found safety in when I first hatched! You saved me from Phantom. I'm asking you to help me...please... Help me find May and save her without giving the Sea Crown to Phantom..._please_..."

Ash looked down at Manaphy, smiled, and nodded. "Of course I'll help you, Manaphy," he said.

"I don't know what's going on," Cilan added, "but count me in as well! Hey, I'm Cilan, Ash's friend and a Pokémon Connoisseur!"

"Me too!" added Iris. "I'm Iris, another friend of Ash's, striving to become a Pokémon Dragon Master, and this here is Axew!"

"Axew!" Axew greeted.

"Thank you for your help, friends," Manaphy replied. She then faced the ocean. "Samiya's just a couple of miles offshore." Manaphy faced Ash, Pikachu, Iris, and Cilan again. "We're gonna go in, and this will help."

She looked around first for any signs of other humans, and then fired off five beams of crimson light into Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, and Cilan. "This'll help you guys breathe underwater and not get wet. Follow me."

Manaphy hopped into the ocean, to which Iris and Cilan stared at Ash.

"You owe us an explanation later," Iris said.

Ash nodded and then waded into the air as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. Iris and Cilan followed behind, and no one on the beach noticed as the trio of Trainers disappeared into the ocean water...

* * *

**A/N:** I absolutely do not like how this chapter was written out. Ash's reaction looked terrible, the pacing seemed a bit too quick, and Manaphy's arrival seemed a bit anticlimactic. But I am gonna have to go with it, as I do not have any means to make this better. So, I apologize if this chapter's quality falls short of your expectations. Please don't flame me for it. Flames make Jesus cry, just like lies.

On a positive note, I'd like to thank those who have reviewed this fic or put it on your favorites list.


	7. Reaction

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I was really busy.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Reaction**

* * *

_In the preceding chapter, part two of A Horrible Reveal, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, and Cilan receive the most surprising visit from a human-fluent Manaphy, who informs them that May has been kidnapped by the Phantom and asks for their assistance._

* * *

Max viewed the nearing rooftops of Driftveil City from the window of the private plane that was taking him and his parents there. But he wasn't absorbed into the view at all, for he was more worried about his older sister, an apprehension that seemed to slowly devour his very internal self, like a ravenous, fast-moving virus. For as long as he could remember, his sister was one of the toughest, most determined people he knew. To imagine that she was now left powerless, defenseless, and completely subjugated by her captors was a difficult image to mentally produce. He felt fear rising up inside him, a fear of having to eventually see May broken, beaten, defeated, possibly even... He couldn't even bear to ponder on the last part, he just couldn't...

The ten-year-old glanced at his parents now, and both were obviously distressed at the unfolding situation. Caroline, now terribly pale-faced, was still sobbing into Norman's shoulder, having done this for hours now. Norman appeared calm and composed, but Max could sense the internal struggle to manage himself, as the Gym Leader's lips were locked onto one another tight and were trembling, and there was a shiny glint in his eyes. It was another image difficult to think of: a shattered Norman. Like May, Max knew his father to be a tough person who never lost his cool, and such a sight of this new Norman was indeed disturbing and uncomfortable.

As for him, Max didn't know how to react to the news of May's kidnapping. Of course, it was shocking, but it all came to him at once and too fast. He felt as though he had been hit by a force with a strength equivalent to that of a collapsing skyscraper and yet didn't budge an inch. Many thoughts were scrambling around his brain frantically, and this overload of thinking had left him mute and nearly unresponsive. All he could do now was watch everything that was going on around him. And for now, it was either taking the view of Driftveil City, or watching his parents cope with his sister's kidnapping.

Just then, Officer Jenny appeared on the walkway, her usual stern face now crowned with a compassionate, pitiful expression.

"We will be landing in Driftveil City in a few minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Maple," she announced. "The local police department and the three Pokémon Rangers assisting them will greet you. Again, I am deeply sorry about what is happening right now. I hope you find your daughter soon."

"Thanks, Officer Jenny," replied Norman calmly.

Indeed, a few minutes later, Max watched through his window as their plane glided onto the landing track and slowed down to a progressive stop. Finally, after a few minutes worth of the air crews securing the plane, a side of the airplane opened up and unfolded into a staircase. Max stood up and followed his parents out of the plane; they all walked down the stairs and were instantly greeted by several police officers and a trio of Pokémon Rangers.

The Officer Jenny of Driftveil City stepped forward and saluted the Maples. "Hello, I am the Officer Jenny of Driftveil City," she greeted. "I am sorry for your misfortune, and I promise you all of my assistance, as do my colleagues in the Driftveil City police department. Over here are the Pokémon Rangers assigned to assist us in the case."

She gestured towards the Rangers, and Max's eyes widened upon recognizing two of them.

"Jackie?" Max said for the first time. "Solana?"

Jackie flashed a small smile and stepped forward, as did Solana. "Hey, Max, long time, no see," he replied.

Solana then placed a hand on Max's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, Max," she said, "we'll find your sister soon. I promise you that."

"Max, do you know these two?" asked Norman.

"I met them during my travels in Kanto, Dad," Max replied.

Jack reached out a hand and shook Norman's. "A pleasure to meet you, sir. Ranger Jack, but just call me Jackie. These are Rangers Solana and Lunick. The three of us have been assigned to help capture your daughter's abductors and bring them to justice."

"Who are those guys anyway?!" Norman demanded, cracking his knuckles threateningly. "Once you get 'em, I'd like to get 'em a piece of my mind!"

"Okay now, Mr. Maple, let's not think about physical violence already," Lunick said, stepping forward. "We will enlighten you on the details, but once we're inside the police station."

"NO! I demand to know what's going THIS INSTANT!" yelled Norman.

Jenny and several officers stepped in, fearing a violent physical attack from the Gym Leader, but Jackie gestured them to stop. He then nodded at Norman.

"Okay then, Mr. Maple. We believe that whoever kidnapped your daughter is an infamous pirate known only as the Phantom."

Max's eyes widened, and he exclaimed abruptly, "No way! The _Phantom_ has my sister?!"

Caroline looked at him and addressed him for the first time in hours. "Max, sweetie, you know this Phantom?"

"He tried to steal a treasure called the Sea Crown using a Legendary Pokémon called Manaphy. However, Ash stopped him and he was sent to jail." He looked at Jackie. "Are you saying that that Phantom _has_ my sister?!" When Jackie nodded in response, the ten-year-old Trainer growled angrily. "Why that little-"

"MAXWELL MAPLE!" shouted Caroline. "I DO NOT TOLERATE THAT LANGUAGE!"

"Alright, calm down, everyone," Solana ordered. "Now that the details have been cleared, we're gonna need to take you to the police station. Oh, and you're gonna need these..." She gave Max, Norman, and Caroline individual, large cloths.

"Why do we need these?" asked Norman.

"It's a media circus over there. There hasn't been an abduction in Driftveil City in about a decade or so, and it's now all the news rage across Unova. So be cautioned."

* * *

"Mr. Maple, do you have anything to say to us about your daughter's disappearance?"

"How does it feel to know that your daughter's life is now in malevolent hands?"

"Are you Maples willing to conduct an exclusive interview about the matter?"

"What do you have to say about the shocking events that are unfolding?"

"Maples, do you have any answers for the public's questions?"

These questions, along with countless others, bombarded the Maple family with ferocity as they slowly but surely made their way across a large swarm of reporters encircling the local police station. Jackie, Solana, Lunick, Jenny, and the officers exerted their efforts in keeping the seemingly-ravenous reporters at bay, but they just seemed to keep coming from each and every direction imaginable. Max had always been proud to be the center of attention from the public, being the son of a Gym Leader, but now, he felt critically overwhelmed, especially due to the present circumstances.

Finally, the group reached the police station, but just before the Maples could gain entry, one reporter and his camera crew managed to break through the occupied officers and Rangers, and they approached the family. The reporter was dressed in a ridiculous black suit with a black tie, a red undershirt, black-and-red-striped pants, and a tall black hat. He looked more like a circus performer than a reporter.

"Mr. Maple!" the reporter shouted in a voice with an Italian accent. "Italo Irritazo. Do you have any comments about your daughter's kidnapping?"

"No comment," Norman replied quickly.

"Oh, come on! A 'no comment' isn't a satisfactory response for a city that's currently on edge from this latest occurrence! Make the public happy with something savory!"

"_What did you say_?" A furious blaze of crimson enveloped Norman's face.

"I said make the public happy with a savory answer!" Irritazo flashed a smile that was as annoying and comical as his accent. However, the ploy failed to win over the Gym Leader's favor, and Norman stepped forward, showing his fist threateningly.

"Listen to me, you Arceus-damned trash," he growled, "my daughter's somewhere, in the hands of criminals, and you expect me to answer your stupid questions? I am a grieving, worried father here, not some prop for publicity! I don't care if the public needs to be informed; I need to find my daughter before...before..."

"Before what?" Irritazo asked, obviously not recognizing the threat. "Before she's killed, is that what you're saying? Oh dear, what a dreadful situation." He suddenly flashed his smile again, obviously a trademark of his. "What's it like to be in it?"

"**THAT'S IT**!" Norman shouted, but before he could unleash bloody Hell upon the reporter, Jackie, Lunick, and Caroline rushed over to him and held him back, while Irritazo finally registered the threat and cautiously took a couple of steps back.

"Norman, violence is not gonna help solve things," said Caroline. "Please, just ignore him and go inside, for May's sake."

Norman glared hatefully at Irritazo before shaking off his wife and the two Rangers and then stormed off into the station. Meanwhile, Irritazo noticed Max and seized another opportunity.

"How about you, young man?" he asked, once again flashing his smile, which would've frightened even a Gengar away. "Do you have any comment about your sister's disappearance?"

"No comment," replied Max calmly. But as he prepared to walk into the station, Irritazo suddenly asked another question.

"Are you, may I say, _glad_ she is in her current predicament?"

Max twirled around and asked angrily, "What did you say?!"

"I mean, May Maple is well-known in the world of Pokémon Coordinators. Even Unova, where Contests are practically nonexistent, knows her name. But you, you've been known as her little brother, completely devoid of a single accomplishment of your own. You must've been jealous of your sister, and therefore glad she's out of your hair!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Max. "I'm NOT jealous of my sister! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Apparently, Irritazo was terrible at registering the situation, as he continued to press the matter. "Denial is a number-one indicator. So Max, any com-"

"I AM **NOT** JEALOUS OF MY SISTER, AND I AM CERTAINLY **NOT **GLAD SHE'S DISAPPEARED! SO GET OUTTA HERE!"_  
_

Irritazo instantly turned to the cameraman and announced, "And there you have it, folks. One person in this entire world who's benefiting from the abduction: a jealous younger sibling-"

"**SHUT UP**!" Max screeched, blinded by tears and rage, and he took out a Poké Ball. "KIRLIA, MAKE HIM **SHUT UP**!"

He threw it into the air and summoned the Psychic-type, which instantly glowed blue and lifted the reporter and his crew into the air. The rest of the reporters and crew screamed and began to record or take pictures. Max's eye twitched menacingly, and he couldn't help but grin with pleasure as he gave Irritazo a taste of his own medicine...he could do this all day...

"**MAX**!"

Max twirled around and saw his parents standing at the doorway, shocked expressions on their faces. Jackie and Solana were cautiously stepping forward towards him.

"Max, doing this won't solve anything!" Jackie said. "Please, put them down."

"He said terrible things to me!" screamed Max defiantly.

"Maybe he did," Solana replied, "but doing this is much worse than some horrible statement. Put them down, Max. We'll let this occurrence slide, I promise. Just put them down."

"Please, son," Norman said. Max looked at his father, and a wave of guilt washed over him, eliminating any and all traces of anger at Irritazo. He looked back up at the reporter and his crew, then at his parents. He sighed, realizing that he had made things worse.

"Kirlia, release them, and gently," he ordered solemnly.

Kirlia nodded and slowly placed Irritazo and his crew onto the ground. Irritazo instantly scrambled up, adjusted his suit, and prepared to address the camera again, but Jenny stepped forward and slapped handcuffs onto the reporter, while Lunick turned the camera away. Max, in the meantime, recalled Kirlia and ran over into his parents' arms, sobbing loudly.

"I'm sorry, you guys," Max said between sobs. "I'm so, so sorry..."

"It's okay, Max," replied Norman comfortingly. "It's okay. Everything's gonna be alright..."

"That reporter asked if I was _happy_ that May was kidnapped... He said I was _jealous_..."

"We know you meant well, Max."

Max just continued sobbing.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm gonna bet no one's ever seen this dark side of Max before. And you've just seen the beginning of it, for this dark side is gonna see more development. The next chapter will also return to our focus on our hero Ash, so don't fret!


End file.
